Something Wicked This Way Comes
by lilly9999
Summary: One shot for the Darkward Vampfic Contest. Edward was unhappy. Will his family's move to Alaska unleash the sexual beast in him? What does that mean for Bella? AU/OOC


23

**Darkward Vampfic Contest**

**Title: ****Something Wicked This Way Comes**

**Penname: Lilly9999**

**Beta: TRDancer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. SM does.**

**Summary: ****Edward was unhappy. Will his family's move to Alaska unleash the sexual beast in him? What does that mean for Bella? AU/OOC**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction****(dot)net/community/Darkward_Vampfic_Contest/72958/**

Present Day

God, I love virgins. There's just nothing like them. The first time you sink into one you feel like you've died and gone to heaven. So tight, so afraid, writhing underneath you in pain, but helpless to do anything about it. Completely under your control.

It was my new addiction. I had to have at least one a week. There was an unlimited supply within the 200 mile radius in which I hunted – I never hunted near home; that was a no- no. Too much danger of exposure, and I would not do that to my family.

I felt my resolve falter when I saw her, though. So fresh and young, new to our school and our small town of Forks, Washington. I couldn't read her, which, of course, captured my attention right away. Seeing her for the first time in the crowded school cafeteria, the way she looked over her shoulder at me: curious, fascinated. _Lustful_. I knew that much when she sat next to me in Biology class after lunch. She reeked of it. She wouldn't be hard to take…

Thankfully, it was no longer the blood that I craved. I was in it purely for the sex. You see, I am a vampire, or to be precise, a _mind-reading_, _vegetarian vampire_. Turned when I was on my death bed in 1918 at the ripe young age of seventeen. I considered my creator Carlisle, and his mate, Esme, my parents now. They introduced me to this lifestyle. Rounding out our family are my 'brothers and sisters', Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. All mated, leaving me the odd man out.

But that doesn't mean that I can't have my own fun. Of course, that wasn't always the case. Being _vegetarians_, we survive solely on the blood of animals. While it is in our nature to hunt and feed on humans, we've shunned those ways in favor of settling among them, living mundane lives just like them.

This has left a hole in my soul, going against my true nature. I found myself slipping on occasion, taking a human when no other sport was available to me. The disappointment in my parents' eyes always left me promising "never again". They all chalked it up to my sullen personality and the fact that I was without a mate to help control those urges, urges which had gone unfulfilled until about 10 years ago. That was when I met Tanya and learned that humans could provide more than just blood…

**********

August 3, 1999

Moving again. It seems to get harder every time, or maybe it's just me. Carlisle wants us to try Alaska. He has friends there, three sisters. Emmett and Jasper are looking forward to the hunting possibilities, but I think they'll be disappointed with moose. Everything disappoints me these days. Not even hunting mountain lions holds the allure it once did. I can't see it being any different in Alaska.

We're all packed and ready to go. Esme has been acting strange and standoffish ever since Carlisle gave us the run down on these Denali sisters we were visiting. I wonder if anything happened between Carlisle and one of them. I never heard it in their thoughts, but they have both become expert at blocking me.

August 4, 1999

We have arrived. Our new home - for now. A huge log cabin with many acres to run free on. And snow, lots of snow. I suppose I should get out of the car now and meet our new hostesses…

I remembered when I first saw them, standing in the grand living room, greeting my family. The room was tastefully decorated, though with a little too much fur for my taste. There was a huge fireplace in the corner with a roaring fire and pillows strewn out in front of it. It was rustic and seductive.

Everything about this place and these women screamed sex. Tanya, who I pegged as the head of this coven, had on a long and flowing white halter dress with beaded straps. Her pale blonde hair was pulled away from her face by a golden braided headband, leaving the rest of her hair to fall in ringlets down her back. She was barefoot, and her toes were painted red. Blood red.

Her 'sister', Kate, also had long blonde hair, but she wore it straight with a deep part on the side. She wore a short, black strapless dress with a bow on the front. She was also barefoot.

The last 'sister', Irina, stood out from the 2 blonde goddesses with her raven black hair, worn wild down her back. She was dressed more simply in a short, v-neck, paisley print dress and flip flop sandals.

During the introductions, they paid special attention to me and Emmett. Having the gift of hearing their thoughts, I knew they were all curious as to how we were in bed. When Rosalie stepped forward to claim Emmett, their sole attention focused on me. Tanya's thoughts were especially graphic, not surprising as I had 'heard' Carlisle associate the term succubus whenever he thought of her.

Disinterested as I was with everything in life nowadays, I quickly excused myself from the group, seeking some solitude in the twilight outdoors. I took off, running fast and furious. It was always a great release for me. Stretching my muscles and my mind, I was thankful to get away from all the thoughts that constantly buzzed inside my head. I stopped, briefly, to hunt a couple of caribou that I came across. I wasn't particularly thirsty, but drank more so out of habit than anything else.

As I made my way back to the house, I became aware of another presence closing in on me. The closer I got, the more I recognized Tanya's scent. I wasn't sure if Carlisle hadwarned them of my ability yet.

Her mind was strangely quiet but for a soft humming. He must have told her or else she wouldn't be hiding her thoughts from me.

I slowed to a more human stroll. As uneager as I was to engage in a conversation with her, I was even less eager to return to the house. I know they will have thought me rude for leaving almost as soon as I arrived, but I was sure that Rosalie would have fun explaining my lack of civility and they'd all have a good laugh at my expense.

As I approached her I found that she was on the ground, laying down on her side with her head propped up in her hand. She was still humming, but it was out loud now. Her eyes met mine and she smiled. I did not.

"Edward, join me?" Her accent was thick, Russian. "We should get to know each other. I have a feeling we are alike in a lot of ways."

She was looking up at me as I stood above her, now trying to keep a look of indifference on my face even though my interest was piqued. How on earth were we alike? I was not immune to her beauty or sexual attraction, but I was so used to avoiding those feelings within me, keeping them suppressed, under lock and key if you will. It was all a matter of control, and I was a master of control.

"I can't imagine that we are."

"But you are too young to know that. And too innocent," she smiled slyly, indicating she knew the status of my virginity and I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me. So much for control. I've been holding it in for so long it was going to come out whether I wanted it to or not.

I lay down facing her, mimicking her position on my side. "So, in what ways are we alike then?" I couldn't help but ask. The curiosity was getting the better of me. I wanted to know what I could have in common with a succubus.

"This hard exterior that you put on, it's a mask. Your indifference, your need for solitude, it's all to hide what you really feel and who you really are. You're not happy, that's obvious. You're bored, that's obvious, too. But why? What's missing in your life? Besides a mate, that is." Ah, there it is.

"Did they send you out here to talk to me?" Or worse, are they trying to set us up? I sat up and she mimicked me this time.

"No! I told them I was going to check on you and bring you back. Rosalie mentioned you liked to brood." She smiled widely, teasing me, but I saw no humor in it. I failed to see what she had to offer me.

Yes, I was hiding what I really was, we all were. We're hunters, hunters of humans, hunters of humans living off of animals…It was dissatisfying.

"Edward, do you know what I am?"

"No, what do you mean?" And just then, she opened her mind to me and waves of images of her with human men in varying acts of sex flooded my thoughts.

"I'm a lover." She said it so matter-of-factly, like 'I am a plumber' or 'I am a school teacher.'

I stayed quiet as I waited for her to continue, figuring there had to be more. She may be a lover, but I certainly was not. Thankfully, the images had stopped.

After an excruciatingly long silence she spoke again. "You have no idea what I have seen or what I could teach you." She reached out her hand and with a self-satisfying grin she touched my bicep and then gripped gently. _Let me teach you_, she thought, cocking her eyebrow like she was daring me to resist her.

I smiled back, shocking myself. What was I doing? If my family taught me anything it was that love and sex were intimately tied. Sex without love was empty, meaningless. Was I that bored? That unhappy?

Yes.

**********

August 6, 1999

"Ung… Not so fast, slow down. This isn't a race." Tanya was always barking orders at me.

We were in her room, on the white bear skin rug. My face buried between her legs. Cunnilinigus 101, she called it. My initial reaction was that of skepticism, that she was just using me to get herself off. But she insisted that I master this because it would make me a better lover. She said that, in time, I would appreciate my ability to please my partners.

Kate and Irina had taken my family on a hunting tour of their extensive property. They would be gone for hours, Tanya said. She wanted to make good use of the time.

Our conversation two days ago ended with an agreement. Tanya would become my teacher, and she would turn me in to a lover to rival herself. She said that I had a sexual beast inside me waiting to be unleashed - then she practically begged me to let her unleash it. The smell of her arousal at that moment overwhelmed me, and I knew I would have agreed to almost anything.

And so, that is how I spent my time in Alaska. For the most part, Tanya was a patient teacher. Other times, she was critical, and I would feel defeated. When it came time, though, to "deflower" me, I was on top of the world.

I lay on my back on her king sized bed. She had set the mood with candles and a fire, but no music - nothing to distract me, she insisted. She was on her hands and knees, above my legs, with her talented mouth on my cock, licking and sucking, but not enough to provide me with my much needed release.

With one last suck all the way up my swollen length, she said, in her mind, _It's__ time_, and proceeded to crawl up my body until we were face to face. We were both breathing heavy, unnecessary breaths as she situated herself and pulled me to her entrance.

I wanted to take it slow and enjoy the moment, the first feeling of entering another person's body in this intimate way. But she would have none of that. We had been teasing each other for hours now and she was ready for her release. Before I could even acknowledge the moment, she sat down and I was inside her. Fighting back the feeling that I was robbed of fully experiencing my first penetration, I willed myself to live in the moment and concentrate on the sensations of her riding me, her experienced hips circling over me. I lasted all of two minutes and twelve seconds, but she praised me all the same and I caught an image of Carlisle slip from her mind. Why would she be thinking of him now? I pushed that thought away for the moment, perhaps I would question her about it later.

**********

For vampires, time has a habit of flying by at an extraordinary pace. We have been in Alaska for nearly 7 years now, but during this time we traveled extensively. While most of my time here had been spent with Tanya, engaging in some kind of formal or informal "lesson", I did not neglect my family. It seems sex has a way of liberating you, or at least calming you down so you can enjoy life a little easier.

Alice and Jasper were the first to catch on to my relationship with Tanya. In my family, the 3 of us possessed "extra" abilities on top of the normal vampire features. Alice can see the future, based on the decisions we make, and Jasper is an empath, able to read emotions and project them out to others at will.

It was awkward at first. Tanya and I never discussed telling my family what was happening between us. I didn't think that it needed to be a secret, but at the same time I didn't want to have it out there and open to discussion. My family wanted me to find their kind of happiness with a mate of my own, and I didn't want them to get their hopes up that I found it with Tanya. If nothing else, she made it perfectly clear that she would never give up other men permanently.

I never discussed it directly with Alice and Jasper, but I concluded from the silence of the rest of my family that they had told no one. Everyone else just assumed we liked to spend time together, chastely. We spent most of our practice time either outdoors or in a small cabin at the far western perimeter of the property.

When my family traveled, we always left the sisters behind. They were centuries older than us, even older than Carlisle, who was coming up on his 353rd year, and they had no desire to roam the globe any longer.

It was during one of these trips that I started to notice other women as sexual objects. They were always there before, they just never registered on my radar. Humans never used to hold any interest for me since their sole purpose was a food source, and even then it was something I had to deny myself.

So I brought this up with Tanya one day. We wouldn't be staying in Alaska forever; I would leave her and then what? It's not like there is an abundance of beautiful, single, female vampires to satisfy my newly created sexual desires.

I knew that Tanya had taken human lovers and wondered if it were possible that I could, too. When I first asked her, she couldn't hide the outrage in her thoughts at my questioning the possibility of my taking human lovers, and I was confused that she would expect me to remain faithful to her when we parted. Did she not teach me to be a lover so that I would be happy and able to express myself and fulfill at least some of my needs? We would hardly be alike, as she so boldly pointed out in our very first conversation, if I were to become celibate and pine away for her when we left Alaska.

She realized this rather quickly and her thoughts turned to regret for her possessiveness. _Humans, it seems I still have more to teach you after all_.

Part of the lure of the Denali sister's compound is its remoteness. This meant that there were few humans around with which I could practice close to home. The sisters would hunt their "prey" in Anchorage and were even on a first name basis with many of the staff at the area hotels. So Anchorage was where I bedded my first human.

This is what I prepared my whole "life" for. The carefully crafted control of my bloodlust around humans made my first sexual encounter with one a success. And by success, I mean she lived. And it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be, though it did require more concentration than I was used to putting forth with Tanya.

Every couple of months I would find myself driving to Anchorage to fulfill my needs. Most of the time I would go alone, since Tanya was tiring of me, needing a new challenge anyway. If I couldn't manage to sneak away, someone would inevitably ask to join me, daring me to say no and explain my need to go alone. What they didn't count on was my ability to say no with no explanation. This became an overwhelming frustration for my family and I would return to find them all sulking at my unexplained absence.

I wanted to feel bad that I was hurting my family with my secrecy, but I could not find it in me. They all had happiness with their mates, I would not let them interfere with mine.

**********

We have been in this god forsaken, frozen tundra for nearly 9 years now. It was on a very quiet, snowy Thursday evening that Carlisle called me in to his room. Jasper and Emmett were down in the basement playing a heated game of chess and the women were all out shopping in town. We were essentially alone, the significance of which was not lost on me.

"Please, come in son." he said as I walked in to the small study off of the bedroom he shared with Esme. He motioned for me to sit on the couch while he took a seat on the leather chair from his desk that he pulled around so that it was closer to me, less formal.

I took an unnecessary, deep breath and waited for him to start, not knowing whether it would be verbal or internal.

"I know things are going on with you and Tanya. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. Is there a problem I'm unaware of?"

"Well, no, of course not. It's just that, you haven't spent a lot of time with us as a family, outside of our trips abroad, of course. We're concerned, I'm concerned, especially with Tanya. You know, she's very experienced with men and I don't think it's in her nature to be a one-man-kind-of-woman. If you know what I mean?" He was nervous and he was worried about me. Worried that I would become attached to her when he knew she wouldn't feel the same for me. I loved him for that.

That is, until he started speaking again…

"I should know, she was my first, too. We parted ways, amicably of course, and our friendship only grew from there. All three of them are very powerful allies for us." I stopped registering what he was saying after that first line. _She was my first, too._

Carlisle had sex, lost his virginity, to Tanya. I thought I was going to be sick. Then I wondered if Esme knew.

"Does Esme know?"

"Of course. I tell her everything."

"You brought her here to live, knowing that you had a sexual relationship with our host?" I asked incredulously.

"It was hardly a relationship. It was one time, almost 200 years ago. I knew right afterward that it wasn't something I could continue. I didn't love her and it never felt right. It wasn't until I met and fell in love with Esme that I had my answer as to why.

Esme knows the importance of our relationship with Tanya, Kate, and Irina. She doesn't blame me for something that happened before she was even born, before I knew she was even an option for me." But then I wondered how much of this was what he told himself to help him feel better about the situation. Esme seemed so tense since we arrived in Alaska, and rarely spent time with any of the sisters.

"You don't need to worry about me. Things are good between Tanya and me."

"Even still, I think it may be time to move on." I wasn't going to argue with him on this point, only my motivations were wholeheartedly different. I was tiring of Anchorage and the pickings, so to speak, were becoming slim. I had tried some of the local towns and even once ventured down to Vancouver. But I was ready for a fresh start in a different state, now that I had a new perspective on life.

"Fine. I'll go where ever the family decides." He seemed pleased that I wasn't putting up a fight on this point. As shocked and somewhat sickened as I was to learn that I shared the same woman as my father, I still wanted his approval. He was my father, after all. But there was still one nagging question I needed answered.

"Does Esme know? About me and Tanya?"

"She assumes. We all do. No one judges you. And you're the only one now, besides her that knows of my past with Tanya. I'd like to keep it that way and I know Esme would as well."

"Of course."

********

August 23, 2007

Leaving Alaska and Tanya to move to Washington State was easier than I expected. There was no grand farewell, just a quick peck on the cheek and a 'good luck' before we were off. I knew I would miss her, but it was time we all moved on.

We settled in the small town of Forks. Seattle was only a few hours' drive and Portland a few more hours from there. I was excited by the possibilities.

The family was quick to set up our new life here, immediately enrolling in the local high school, with Alice, Jasper, and I as freshman, Rosalie and Emmett as sophomores. I was surrounded by children. Though I was technically seventeen years old, I had to pretend to be fifteen – no easy feat when you've existed for over a hundred years, spoke five languages, and could read minds.

Sex was on the mind of almost every male in that school, and at least half of the girls. I knew from their minds that the girls here found me attractive. From the day I arrived on campus I was starring in a number of de-flowering fantasies. Even though it was in my family's best interest to stick together and not get involved with the students, I ran through the scenarios where I could make this happen, I could fulfill the fantasies of these sex-crazed teenagers and feed my own appetite at the same time.

There was one in particular, Jessica Stanley, whose thoughts consisted solely of me, naked, ravaging her on her pink canopy bed. As reckless as it was for me to try, I succeeded in getting her to invite me over one Friday when her parents were out. She was easy to seduce, I just used the material she provided me in her fantasies.

I knew already from her thoughts that she was a virgin and wanted me to be her first. That is what gave me the idea in the first place.

I had her pinned on the bed, in her underwear, shaking, as I tried calming her with light kisses down her neck and collarbone while stroking her softly and whispering that it would be okay. I managed to remove all my clothing without ripping them or releasing her, and moved to position myself between her legs. I entered her slowly, reveling in the tearing of her flesh and the scent of the blood it caused. She gasped at the pain and stopped breathing for a moment. Pleasure overcame me pretty quickly at this sensation. I found my new hunt - virgins.

**********

Present Day

Her name was Bella Swan, the Police Chief's daughter. It would be easy for one to assume that she was your typical 17 year old girl, but in reality, she was anything but. For one thing, I could not read her mind. This was torture for me the day she arrived. Then there was her smell…mouthwateringly delicious, more potent than any human I had yet to encounter. Her eyes, expressive brown orbs that told me nothing and everything all at once.

That first day, we exchanged pleasantries when she sat down next to me in the one class that we shared, biology. I would catch her sneaking looks at me during the hour, mainly because I was flat out staring at her the whole time trying to understand why I couldn't hear her thoughts.

When I saw her the next day in the cafeteria, she was sitting with Jessica Stanley in some cruel joke that could only befall me.

"So, the new girl is talking to your ex?" Emmett chuckled at this as we sat at our regular table.

"She's not my ex. I slept with her once and haven't spoken to her since. She's gotten over it." This was a lie. I knew she was still hurt by the whole situation. Her only consolation being that I was not friendly with anyone else at school and had told no one what happened, thus saving her reputation.

"She still has a thing for you, everyone knows it." Rosalie said with a smirk.

Alice jumped in to change the subject. "So what does she think of us?" With our "extra" abilities it was up to me and Alice to keep an eye on people and monitor any suspicions they may have about us. If things get too sticky or one of us has an "accident", we are able to slip out of town before anyone is the wiser.

"I don't know, I can't hear her. It's very frustrating." They all looked shocked. We've never come across a human whose mind I couldn't read.

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing. Just keep doing what we normally do. I have a class with her after lunch. I can keep an eye on her." I was already planning to do more than that.

I used the next couple of weeks to lay the groundwork for my new plan. Bella had become my new distraction and my plan was to have her delicious-smelling scent. I hadn't been with another woman since she arrived in Forks. I was torn at first since I had resolved not to pick my sexual partners so close to home, especially at the school. But Bella was different and I was weak.

I talked to her, everyday learning something new and fascinating about her. It was her scent at first that drove me wild, but then as the days passed and we talked more and more, I saw her innocence, determination, and loyalty all laid out before me. I had to have her, to possess her, to claim her. I just didn't know how to go about it.

I thought briefly at the lunch table of consulting Alice, but she must have caught my decision since she scowled at me thinking _I want no part in that_! So I let it alone, already grateful for her discretion where my activities were concerned.

**********

It was a Friday and I wanted to shake things up a little from the routine of seeing Bella for only an hour a day during class. I entered the cafeteria with my family, but chose a seat at an empty table. I knew Alice would fill them in on my questionable behavior. When Bella walked in I saw her glance over at my usual table and frown. She must have thought I was out today. Could it be that she was disappointed?

When Jessica saw me, I knew I could count on her to mention it to Bella.

"I wonder why Edward is sitting alone today," she said as Bella immediately scanned the room, her eyes settling on me. I wiggled my finger at her, indicating that I wanted her to join me.

"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked, incredulously.

"Maybe he has a question about our biology class?" She grabbed her lunch tray and headed towards me. Even though it was a straight shot between me and the cashier at the lunch counter, Bella managed to stumble over her feet, almost losing the entire tray to the floor. It went against every fiber of my being not to jump up and steady her. But with my quick reflexes, that would be unwise in a cafeteria full of witnesses.

She placed her tray on my table but did not sit. "Edward?" That was all she said, she was expecting an explanation as to why I called her over.

"Care to join me?" Her eyes widened and her body moved automatically to pull out the chair across from me and sit down. We stared silently at each other.

_Hey Edward, sorry to interrupt your little date, but Jasper and I want to go hunting this weekend, bag us some grizzlies. You in? _

I was still in my staring contest with Bella, but I looked at Emmett anyway and lightly shook my head no. _Your loss_ he thought.

"So, to what do I owe the honor?" She finally spoke.

"Honor?" I asked, failing to catch her meaning.

"I heard the Cullens keep to themselves. I've never seen you eat with anyone but your brothers and sisters."

"I guess I was just in the mood for something different." And I smiled widely at her in a gesture that I hoped she would take to mean that I liked her.

"So does this mean we're friends now?" I stiffened a little at her question. It was a good one, very perceptive of her. I could never consider her a friend, but my plan would stall if I let on to her. This was about sex and only sex, whether she knew it or not, and I was going to have to play the game if I wanted the prize at the end.

"Yes, I suppose we are. But I am not a good friend for you." There. A little honesty. My words dripped with sincerity, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. I had to speed things up.

After lunch and a boring conversation about her love of English romance novels, we walked to biology class together.

"Are you free tomorrow?" An idea had come to mind.

"Saturday? Yes, I am. What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe a little hiking. There's a meadow I like to go to-"

"Oh, I don't know about hiking. I'm not all that coordinated and you've seen the trouble I have walking across flat surfaces." She was blushing at her confession and I watched, helplessly, as the blood pooled in her cheeks. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and brushing one with the back of my hand. The warning bell rang for class, clearing my head and bringing me back to the task at hand.

"That's okay; I won't let anything happen to you. I'll pick you up at noon?" I wasn't going to give her the opportunity to come up with another excuse.

"Could we meet somewhere? I don't want to have to explain anything to my dad. It's best if he just thinks I'm out. Too much detail, like boys, is not so good for him." My mind reeled at this. Was she really not going to tell her father she was with me?

We agreed to meet at Newton's Outfitters, and we would take her truck out to the meadow. This was getting easier and easier.

**********

I love sports cars. Why? Because they can drive over 50 MPH, unlike Bella's god forsaken, antique, poor excuse for a truck. After what seemed like eternity, we reached the end of the road. The rest we would travel by foot.

After an hour in the truck, her scent saturating my every pore, I was impatient to get this show on the road. I briefly considered throwing her on my back and running the whole way up, but nothing dampens my sex drive like a woman nagging for answers to questions that her measly human brain couldn't possibly comprehend. I wasn't in the mood for revelations today.

It took just under two hours for Bella to stumble her way up to the meadow where I planned to de-flower her, in a bed of flowers, no less. Too bad she couldn't appreciate the irony. I expected this to be brief, for I knew I would have no trouble dazzling her into submission. For a short time it would seem to her like she wanted it as much as I did. If I tried hard enough, I could probably make her think it was even her idea. I didn't expect to last long, once inside her, and that anticipation was making me impatient.

"Wow, this is lovely," Bella said, as she took in the meadow before us. The sky was overcast, luckily for me , since sunlight did freaky, sparkly things to my skin and again, I was not up for _that _kind of discussion. I walked to the center of the lush, green oasis and sat, cross-legged on the grass. Bella did the same, sitting across from me, her knees touching mine.

This would be my opportunity and I needed to move quickly. Given the late hour, Bella surely would do the math, noting how much time it took to get here and back and would want to leave soon.

Neither of us spoke. I stared into her eyes and smiled, looking away briefly in an effort to look shy to put her at ease. As I reached out a hand to softly caress her cheek, the blood began to pool there and I suspected that not only was she a virgin, she probably had never been kissed. When my hand made contact I was taken aback by the spark of electricity at our point of connection, but I ignored it however, and continued on with my plan.

I leaned in and slowly moved my lips to hers. It was something I had done countless times with countless women over the last decade. The first kiss was important, especially when it was _the first kiss_. It must be slow, not rushed and brutal, the time for passion comes later. Her lips were soft and tentative, from lack of experience I suspect because she did not pull away but stayed for more.

I pulled away slightly to gauge her reaction but was met by fevered hands in my hair pulling me back to her lips. Before I knew what was happening she had climbed into my lap, never removing her lips from mine. She was gasping for breaths now and licking and kissing and nipping anything she could get her lips on - it was driving me crazy.

I lifted her off me and climbed on top of her. She seemed all too willing so I soldiered on, leaving my own trail of kisses down her neck and to her collarbone while my hands easily found the hem of her shirt and proceeded to sneak inside, meeting the soft flesh that awaited there.

I was panting now, too. This was more than I could have imagined, having extended so little effort but getting so much in return. Soon she would truly be mine.

After several long minutes of heavy petting I was ready to be out of my clothes and into Bella. I sat up, removing my jacket and lifting my shirt over my head. Bella still lay beneath me, staring at my chest, looking almost hypnotized by her lust.

I felt something then, a small vibration coming from my ass. It was my phone. Only my family had this number and they never called just to chat, so I figured it must be important. I pulled it out of my pocket, it was Carlisle.

"I apologize, but it's my father. I should see what he wants." She didn't speak, but nodded in understanding.

I stood up as I answered the call, walking away from Bella as she lay panting in the grass. "Carlisle?"

"Edward, there's been an…accident. With Jasper. We have to go - now. I know you are with Bella, but we can't afford to be around when the authorities start questioning the townsfolk. There was a survivor who could potentially ID him. Please come meet us as soon as you can get rid of her." This situation was certainly nothing new for us. Jasper had slipped, probably killing some sweet smelling human. It has happened to most of us at one point, but rarely did we have to make such a quick exit. I knew Carlisle would have a good excuse in place for us.

My thoughts came back to Bella, laying a few feet from me. Her sweet smell blew around me with each gust of wind. She looked lovely. It would be such a waste not to finish what I started.

"Hey, did you ever tell your dad you were meeting me?"

"No, he worked a late shift last night and an early shift this morning so I haven't even had a chance to see him."

"Does anyone know you're here?" I waited for the one answer that would set me free. I kneeled down beside her.

"No, come to think of it. Should I be scared?" She sat up but I pushed her back down as I lay back down on top of her.

"Hell no." I started kissing her neck, noticing that her breathing had picked up again. "There's nothing to be scared of," I whispered in her ear. "You're so sweet" _kiss _"and soft" _kiss _"and you smell" _kiss _"intoxicating" _kiss_. I looked at her face, her eyes were unfocused, I had her right where I wanted her.

I made short work of removing our clothes and began stroking her thighs up to her warm center, already dripping wet for me. When I pressed and pinched her clit she gasped and then moaned. I spread her legs and entered her with first one finger, then two, pumping them inside her while continuing my assault on her clit with my thumb. I could feel that she was on the edge of her climax so I quickly retracted my fingers and positioned my long, hard cock at her entrance. With one swift push I was inside her and at her barrier, and I groaned with utter, delirious pleasure. It was better than I expected. I waited for her to adjust to this intrusion and held my breath as I plunged in to her warmth, ripping her skin and letting flow the blood that accompanied it.

Several thrusts and I knew that there was only one thing left to do. I was on the verge of release, Bella was trembling between the pleasure and the pain. I looked down at her face, I wanted to reassure her that it would be alright, knowing all the while that it wouldn't. But I had to give her something for she had given me so much.

"I love you, Bella," I confessed, with a smile. She returned that smile and closed her eyes, making it easier for me to continue. I placed my hand on her chin and tilted her head to the side, kissing her exposed neck while my thrusts picked up in pace.

I closed my eyes and drowned in the overwhelming emotions coursing through me. I was on fire. It started in my groin and ended mercilessly with the venom that pooled in my mouth. I had never once experienced this bloodlust during sex but I attributed it to the multiple factors of Bella's alluring scent and the free pass that had been handed to me. No one knew Bella's whereabouts or that she was with me. Who knows when they would find her and what kind of explanation they would ascribe for the state her body would be in.

I let the fire consume me. As my orgasm flooded my body, my mouth opened, teeth bared as they plunged in to the soft flesh of her neck. She struggled hopelessly against me. The horrific noises coming from her rivaled my own. I had never known such pleasure and my greatest fear at this moment was that I would not remember it, that it would be over all too soon. I drank and drank, each pull of blood sliding effortlessly down my throat, satisfying a thirst I did not know to exist. It had been too long since I tasted human blood and I wanted to question why that was.

Bella no longer struggled underneath me and I could hear her heartbeat slowing. The blood was almost gone and I started to feel despondent. It was over and I had to come to terms with it. I let her go and stood up, wiping some blood from my mouth with the back of my hand.

Her lifeless body lay on the ground beneath me and I bent over to close her eyes. I quickly dressed, remembering the circumstance that led to this sudden turn of events. My family needed me now and I would go to them. I struggled for an instant first on what to do with the body, deciding to dress her and remove her from the exposure of the meadow to a tree on the side. That was all I could do for her.

One last look at her and I knew full well that I would not forget her, nor my softly spoken confession of love. I wondered if I really did mean it, so caught up as I was in the moment, who knows. One thing I did know for sure, she set the bar higher. Pleasure through sex alone was no longer an option.


End file.
